Told Ya
by moonbeamsanddaydreams
Summary: Aang is trying to convince Sokka that Toph has a crush on someone. Sokka isn't so sure. Tokka


A less sad Tokka one shot. Takes place after the series ended, on Ember Island.

If I could have claim to any of these characters, I would be soooo happy. Alas, I will just go cry in a corner because I'll never be that hip.

It was a warm summer's day on Ember Island. The Gaang was taking full advantage of the nice weather on their annual reunion vacation by relaxing by the beach.

Sokka jerked awake from his seaside nap. He looked around and noticed that all but Aang's beach towel was empty.

"Hey, where'd everybody go?" He asked, still a little groggy from the nap.

"Well, Mai and Zuko left a while ago. They didn't really say why. Something about Mai saying she was hot and Zuko agreeing that she was. I didn't really want to ask further than that…."Aang said, "And Katara and Toph are down in the water."

Sokka squinted his eyes to look through the bright sun towards the surf. He saw the two girls, women now, standing in the water. They looked agrivated.

"What are they doing?" he asked

"Katara's bending the ocean, while Toph's trying to 'anti-bend' it using the salt in the water. It looks like fun" Aang chirped. In the five years since the war ended the Avatar had lost none of his pep.

Sokka looked closer towards the women in the water. They certainly didn't look like they were having fun. He looked at Toph's strong fighting stance. Even thought her legs were half-covered by the water he could tell her feet were firmly planted into the floor of the sea. Her hands were clenched in fists; the slight twist in her torso accentuated her muscular, and very bare, stomach.

"So!" Aang spoke suddenly and Sokka snapped his head away from Toph and towards Aang as the Avatar continued, "Who do you think Toph's crush is?"

"Her what?" Sokka's voice cracked slightly.

"Her crush. I think she has one on someone in our group. It's the way she acts when she's around all of us. Katara's noticed it too."

"Shouldn't we just stay out of her business?"

Are you kidding me, Sokka? Where's your sense of adventure?" Aang shouted, "C'mon. We have to figure out who it is so we can make sure he's a good enough guy for our Toph!"

Something stirred in Sokka; something that didn't want to find out who Toph might like. No guy was good enough for her. He didn't want any guy that could possibly hurt Toph anywhere near her. But curiosity got the better of him and he found himself saying, "Okay, any hypotheses?"

"Hmm, well I was thinking either Haru, Teo, or Zuko." Aang said.

"Them? But they're so…" _boring_, Sokka thougt, _unworthy of the world's greatest earthbender_.

"What" Aang asked, "whats wrong with them?"

"umm, nothing, good guesses, but why do you think Toph might like one of them?"

"Well," Aang began, "First there's Haru. He's a nice guy. They seem friendly enough and Toph is always teasing him about that moustache. Teasing is flirty, right?"

Sokka's mind wandered. He thought of all the times Toph had teases him. All the playful nicknames and jokes they shared. He was always on the sharp end of her wit. But that was because he and Toph were friends, right? Their teasing wasn't flirty, right?

"And then there's Teo. He and Toph share something in common. Granted it's a disability that they've overcome, but still, it's a bond that they share that no one else can understand."

But Toph and Sokka shared things in common. Their love of food, particularly meat, for one. And they were both skilled pranksters. It isn't that no one else can understand, just that no one else does. Its something that he and Toph share and do together.

"Zuko was a little bit of a stretch," Aang admitted, "But I noticed that Toph holds his hand or hangs on his arm a lot."

"Really?" Sokka asked. This worried him. That definitely sounded like a crush. "But I've never seen her doing that?"

"Oh" Aang said, "Well, you probably haven't noticed because she's usually doing it to you. She only does it to Zuko when you're not around."

Sokka's eyes shot opened. Then they slowly narrowed as he turned to face the Avatar, who was grinning widely like a jerk with a secret.

Jus then there was a shriek of anger coming from the water. Sokka and Aang looked and saw Katara, soaking wet, storming towards them with Toph hot on her heals.

"Whats wrong, babe?" Aang asked Katara

"She lost." Toph answered.

"YOU cheated!" Katara shouted, "We were only using the water! But she decided to bend the mud and sand under me to knock me off my feet!"

"Hey, the sand and mud was covered in water. That makes it fair play!"

"AHHH!" Katara shrieked again. She turned sharply and headed for the house. Aang followed her trying to calm her down, leaving Toph and Sokka on the beach.

After a moment Sokka turned to Toph and said, "Toph, can you two go any length of time without competing?"

"You know it was kinda funny"

"Yeah, well frankly it was hilarious," Sokka admitted, "But still…"

"Fiiiine, whatever." Toph plopped herself down on the towel next to Sokka, "So what did you and twinkle-toes do while I was off being the coolest person you will ever meet?"

"Oh, nothing, just talking about you."

"and how I'm the coolest person you will ever meet?"

"And who you're crushing on." Sokka told her.

"And did you two dunderheads come up with anything?"

"Well, Aang seems to think you like either Haru, Teo, or Zuko"

"hmm" Toph said, rubbing her chin to mock a 'deep in thought' expression, "and what makes Aang think I like them?"

"Well," Sokka said, sliding closer to her towel, "apparently Haru is in the running because you tease him , Teo because you guys have things in common, and Zuko because you hold his hand a lot."

"hmm, that is very convincing" Toph admitted, "If I didn't already know who I liked I could be convinced that I had a crush on any one of them."

"So, Aang's right," Sokka asked, "You do have a crush on someone."

"yup, and twinkle-toes isn't that far off in his reasoning either."

"So, lemme get this straight," Sokka said as he shifted even closer to her, "Teasing is flirty?"

"probably"

"And sharing things in common can lead to romantic feelings?" He was barely inches from her.

"It could"

"And physical contact is a must" He said as he grabbed her hand.

"Oh, definitely a must" she said in a low voice.

"And all of those things together add up to a crush?" He asked

"I th….." Toph's words were stoped by Sokka's lips pressed against hers. He blinked in surprise of his own actions and began to lean away from the kiss. When she realized he was pulling away Toph grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back in. He didn't resist.

The two of them stayed like that for who knows how long. In the warm sun all they noticed was the touch of hands on skin and lips on lips. They, of course, couln't stay like that as long as they would have wanted because they were eventually interrupted.

"Toph, I just wa, WOA!" Katara had come back down to the beach, followed by Aang.

"Katara, whats wrong?" Aang said as he caught up to Katara and glanced around for the cause of her surprise. When he found it he too shouted, "WOA!"

Toph and Sokka jumped apart.

Sokka glared at her sister for interrupting them, but she just smiled as she looked back and forth between Toph and her brother.

Toph slowly reached her hand across the beach towel and interlaced her fingers with Sokka's.

And finally broke the silence by gently nudging Katara's side with his elbow and whispering, "Told, ya."


End file.
